Name Deilama
by Ksonic
Summary: We could name him Unomi," Sonic suggested.“What kind of a name is that?” Amy questioned, raising an eye brow. “It sounds like You-know-me.” “Exactly!" What can be worse then asking Sonic what he wants to name a kid? Asking Sonic when he's in a funny mood


When expecting another life to be welcomed in your family in nine months, you obviously have to name the child. And, Amy thought that right before Sonic headed out on his evening run and she started supper, might be a good time to discuss names with her husband. After all, it wasn't like they had a demanding schedule right that second. So, settling herself in the couch in the living room, Amy patiently waited for her husband to walk by, for she wasn't in the mood to scream his name throughout the house (really, she wasn't in the mood to wake the kids up from their nap, she wanted some peace first).

It wasn't long until Sonic, for once walking, began going through the room, heading to the door.

"Okay, Sonic, sit down," Amy demanded, pointing at a chair in the living room, with a stern look on her face. Sonic, who had an orange in his hand and was about to go on his evening run, stopped mid-step and looked at his wife with puzzlement. She hadn't been there a second ago, he had thought.

"What I do?" he asked simply, and Amy gestured again at the chair.

Sighing, the cobalt sank into the chair with a thud, and began peeling his orange.

"We need to come up with a name," Amy started, smiling lightly at the thought of another family member on the way. "I don't think you want me naming alone, you never did like it when I tried coming up with Chris and Dash's names, so I'm asking you this time."

"Starting with boy or girl names?" Sonic questioned.

"I think we should start with two boy names," Amy replied. "One normal name, one non normal name in case you turns out like you, like-"

"Dash did," Sonic finished, smiling for the first time since the 'silly' meeting had begun.

"I was going to say that," Amy mumbled, lowering her eyes at her husband.

Sonic smiled cockily and told himself as he ate a piece of his orange, that his run could wait until this fun was over.

"What should we name it, if it was a boy?" Amy wondered, deciding to forgive and forget for now.

"I don't know."

"Sonic, cooperate, he needs a name."

"What if we called him 'I Don't Know'? Haha, that would be hilarious, don't you think Ames?!"

"We can't name him that, Sonic!" Amy cried, glaring at her husband, who smiled cockily. "What kind of a name is that anyway? It's like saying, 'I don't know anything.'"

"Yeah, and then when the teacher would call on him, she'd say, 'I Don't Know, what's the answer to two plus two, and he'd say, 'I don't know.' Wouldn't that be hilarious?" The blue hedgehog smiled even brighter.

"I forbid us to name him that," Amy responded, and she sighed. "You know, it was so much easier to name the first four. Kyler's name came just like that-"

"Like Sonic speed!" Sonic cried energetically.

"…Yes, like Sonic speed," she replied, and Sonic smiled smugly. "Violet's name came-"

"When she was born," Sonic finished. "And how is that fast? We didn't have a name for her for nine months, Ames! Nine months!"

"Well you were the one who didn't want to name the kid until she was born in case she turned out to be like you or something," Amy defended herself.

"Ah, but see, you said they all came easily, so you lied," Sonic replied. An' also, why are we trying to name this one 'fore it's born?"

"Because," Amy started, taking a deep breath to try and remain calm, "I think we should have a normal name set out, and a non normal name. So, you need to start thinking."

"Why must I do all the thinking?" Sonic asked curiously, as he messed with a stray piece of cat hair from Kitty.

"I never said that!"

"You just did."

"Did not!"

"Chill, Ames. You did too. You said 'you need to start thinking.'"

"Because you do!" Amy exclaimed in frustration. "And stop messing with the cat hair, it's annoying me!"

Sonic threw his hands up into the air as if surrendering, but then smiled cockily again.

"It's just a cat hair."

"Get back to the subject!" Amy cried. "You need to come up with a name!"

"You just did it again," Sonic suddenly said, looking rather series for his real attitude.

"Did what again?" Amy asked through clenched teeth. Sometimes she wondered why she had married such an idiotic joke of a hedgehog.

"That weird thing with your face. It happens when you're angry," Sonic answered matter of factly. "You're cute when you're angry you know."

Amy blushed slightly.

"Back to the subject, Sonic," she mumbled. "We're getting off topic."

"We could call him Unomi."

"What kind of a name is that?" Amy questioned, raising an eye brow. "It sounds like You-know-me."

"Exactly! When people asked his name, he could say, 'Unomi' and they'd be like, 'No, I don't know you', and it would be hilarious!"

"Who'd name a kid that?!"

"I don't know-heh heh I Don't Know- but when I went to school in Elementary there was this one kid named that."

"So then you do know?"

"Na, I didn't know his parents," Sonic responded.

"Probably crazy," Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Who, the kid?"

"Well, both the kid and the parents actually. The kid didn't mind the name?" Amy asked.

"He thought it was funny to tell you the truth," Sonic replied.

"Well, I can tell you now we're not naming any kid of ours Unomi."

Sonic sighed.

"Don't you want an interesting name?" he mumbled, slouching down in his chair.

"Yes, I do, but I don't want a stupid name either."

"Then what would you suggest Miss Know-it-all?"

"I am not a know-it-all!" Amy practically screamed. "And in case you're actually interested, I think we should name his Nathan."

"Nathan? Nathan…" Sonic said slowly, rolling the name on his tongue. "Hmmm…"

Amy threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Hey! What I do this time?"

"Took too long," Amy answered, smiling smugly. "And here I thought I'd married a sensible, smart, loving, and fast man."

"You did," Sonic said, sounding hurt although he wasn't in the slightest. "I'm very sensible, I have the brains of a fifteen year old- you couldn't ask for better these days- I rub your back whenever you ask, and I can run faster then light practically!"

"You didn't rub my back last night," Amy reminded her husband, and he turned pink for a second.

"I was tired," he responded, and Amy scoffed.

"Wow, really? Well, so am I, Sonic. Ever thought of that?"

"Nick."

"…Excuse me?"

"Nick," he said again.

"Who's Nick?" Amy asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"The name of the kid," he said simply.

"Wha? O-oh… Why Nick?"

"'Cause I like the name, and I would've been named that if I hadn't been fast," Sonic explained.

"Really? You never told me that." Amy's eyes suddenly looked interested, and Sonic shrugged.

"They has always liked the name Nick 'cause Dad used to have a friend named Nick, and so did Mom, but when I turned out as I am…they thought Sonic would suit me better."

"How come you never told me this?" Amy questioned, again raising an eyebrow. "And why didn't you just say this earlier?"

"'Cause I wanted to see that look on your face."

Amy blushed, and she watched as Sonic got up from his seat, and began to walk out the door of the living room, when he stopped, and, looking behind him, asked,

"You do like the name, don't you? Or do I have to wait another hour for my run and supper?"

Amy thought for a second, smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I like it, Nick the Hedgehog," she answered, and she winked at her husband. "You know I could just start calling you that."

"Just 'cause I wanna name the kid that doesn't mean I like not being called fast," Sonic responded, smiling cockily.

And, with a wink he was out the door, for his evening run. Amy rolled her eyes, and got up to start supper.

And she wondered to herself how she could even think about not marrying such an idiotic husband such as him.

Or maybe just an odd, cocky, cute, funny husband, who could've been named Nick, of which the name didn't suit him at all.

Then she remembered something.

"Sonic! We don't have an un-normal name picked out yet!" she screamed out the window.

Sonic, who's hearing never failed him, chuckled under his breath, ran back, and seeing Amy's head out the window ran up to her and kissed her.

Amy hadn't been expecting this at all, but was about to join, when Sonic broke apart, and said,

"Flash."

And then he was gone.

* * *

And that is the end of this little one-shot! I hope you liked it. By the way, in case you think the name Unomi isn't real, it is; my friend's brother is named that. The spelling might be off, but I'm not in the mood to look it up so…lol please review!


End file.
